Borgon-Dyl
__TOC__ Short Summary / Kurze Zusammenfassung Borgon-Dyl is the warlike land of the Children of Borgon, located at the Inner Sea and the Wide Sea of Karcanon. Member of the Union of Flowers. Borgon-Dyl ist ein kriegerisches Reich der Kinder Borgons, am Inneren Meer und an der Weiten See von Karcanon gelegen. Mitglied im Bund der Blumen. English Description The fertile country of the Children of Borgon, God of War and Earthen Strength, is located on the Peristeran coast of the continent Karcanon. In contrast to some other followers of Borgon, the dark-skinned Borgon-Dun have developed -at least in their numerous cities- an advanced culture, which is less war-like than one would expect from those who have the name of Borgon in the name of their people as well as their land. Nevertheless, there is no denying that the status of warrior is highly respected throughout the country, and their count may almost rival the military strength of the former Empire of Bakanasan (Editors note: this text was obviously written by a very proud Borgon-Dun. In fact, Borgon-Dyls military strength is nowhere near even the remnant of the former Bakanasan Empire; but compared with lesser lands, i.e. every other country besides Bakanasan, it is indeed formidable). What one would least expect in a country with high esteem for warriors is the fact that inheritance follows the female line. Indeed, most cities and castles are under the rule of women, with the notable exception of the Phialaean province Bakan-Dyl, a territory which formerly belonged to the Empire of Bakanasan and shares culture and traditions with the fair-skinned folk of the Bagundan Confederacy (which is mostly also former territory of Bakanasan). The ruler of Borgon-Dyl is the Deye, which may roughly be considered as equivalent of a Queen. The current Deye is Shayol the Black, herself a proud warrior and priestess of Borgon. The Capital city of Borgon-Dyl is Organ-Dyl (which roughly translates as "Middle of the Land"). May Borgons Fist shatter His enemies! Deutsche Beschreibung Das fruchtbare Land der Kinder Borgons, Gottes des Krieges und erdgebundener Stärke, liegt an der peristerischen Küste des Kontinents Karcanon. Im Unterschied zu manch anderen Anhängern Borgons haben die dunkelhäutigen Borgon-Dun - zumindest in ihren zahlreichen Städten - eine fortgeschrittene Kultur entwickelt, die weniger kriegerisch ist als man von jenen erwarten würde, die den Namen Borgons sowohl im Namen ihres Volkes auch als ihres Landes führen. Allerdings kann nicht bestritten werden, dass der Kriegerstand im ganzen Lande hohes Ansehen genießt und sich zahlenmäßig selbst mit der militärischen Macht des einstigen Kaiserreiches Bakanasan messen kann (Anmerkung: dieser Text wurde offensichtlich von einem besonders stolzen Borgon-Dun verfasst. Tatsächlich kann es Borgon-Dyls Militärmacht nicht einmal mit dem Überrest des Bakanasanischen Kaiserreichs auch nur annähernd aufnehmen; verglichen mit geringeren Ländern jedoch, also so gut wie jedem Reich außer Bakanasan, ist sie durchaus beachtlich). Datei:Bdkarte432.png Was man in einem Land, wo Krieger so hohes Ansehen genießen, wohl am wenigsten erwarten würde, ist der Umstand, dass das Erbrecht der weiblichen Linie folgt. In der Tat werden die meisten Städte und Burgen von Frauen regiert, mit der bemerkenswerten Ausnahme der phialischen Provinz Bakan-Dyl, die ehemals zum Kaiserreich von Bakanasan gehörte und Kultur und Traditionen mit der hellhäutigeren Bevölkerung der Bagundischen Konföderation (zu großen Teilen ebenfalls früheres bakanasanisches Territorium) teilt. Borgon-Dyl wird von der Deye regiert, in etwa mit einer Königin zu vergleichen. Derzeitige Deye ist Shayol die Schwarze, die selbst eine stolze Kriegerin und außerdem Priesterin Borgons ist. Die Hauptstadt Borgon-Dyls ist Organ-Dyl (was in etwa als "Mitte des Landes" übersetzt werden kann). Möge Borgons Faust Seine Feinde zertrümmern! Siehe auch * Borgon-Dyl - Gesellschaftssystem * Kronrat von Borgon-Dyl * Opferrituale in Borgon-Dyl * Pferde in Borgon-Dyl * Kategorie:Borgon-Dyl Category:Myra-EN